Raven
by Kanozo Egao
Summary: Awalnya ia seperti itu, kini ia begini. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup di dunia ini lagi. Tapi ia masih belum bisa pergi. Mau tidak mau ia harus memakai topeng, untuk membohongi orang sekitarnya, termasuk dia. Sampai dendamnya terbalas, dan ia bisa mati, kembali ke tempat ia berasal/prolog/
1. Prolog

_**Summary :**_Awalnya ia seperti itu, kini ia begini. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup di dunia ini lagi. Topeng kebohongan memang sering ia pakai. Untuk membohongi orang lain di sekitarnya dan untuk menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sampai ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Lalu mati.

_**a/n : **_Hallo, _Readers-san_! Diriku kembali nyempil di pair ini dengan cerita fantasy-nya. Sungguh, jangan bosen ya, cerita yang diriku buat banyak fantasy-nya. Abis ide-ide ini sudah bersemayam di otak yang tak bisa diatur ini cukup lama. Dan menyedihkannya baru bisa dikeluarin sekarang. #dor.

_**Warning : ***_ AU, OOC, OC, loncatan waktu, ninja di zaman modern. Maksudnya, di zaman modern ini ninja masih ada, dan dianggap oleh pemerintah/masyarakat.

*****Untuk chap ini (prolog) jangan hubungkan dulu dengan summary, karena ini akan jauh melenceng dari sana.

_**Disclaimer :**_ _**Masashi Kishimoto (I don't own Naruto)**_

…

**..**

**.**

"Naruto cepatlah, kita akan segera pergi."

Seorang pria berambut merah menghampiri bocah yang sedang sibuk memilah makanan di sebuah _mini market_. Sudah sektiar 30 menit, anak berambut pirang yang diketahui merupakan adiknya, sedang sibuk mencari makanan ringan untuk perjalanan mereka. Hampir semua makanan akan ia beli apabila sang kakak tak di sana. Meski sebenarnya bocah itu bukan penggila makanan ringan, ia tetap senang membeli barang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sang kakak mendekati adiknya. Mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas makanan ringan apa saja yang sebenarnya sang adik inginkan sampai memerlukan waktu begitu lama. Jika saja mata sang kakak melihat tubuh bocah itu berpergian ke sana-sini, mengambil berbagai makanan, ia bisa mengerti mengapa bocah itu perlu waktu lama untuk membeli semuanya. Tapi sedari tadi sang kakak perhatikan beberapa meter darinya, ia hanya diam di tempat yang sama.

"Hey_, _Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau beli?" pria berambut merah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya ini menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang ia dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang membuat adik tersayangnya ini begitu lama berdiam diri di mini market ini. Di kedua tangan mungilnya itu terdapat dua jenis makanan dengan rasa yang berbeda. Se-_cup _ramen. Yang satu tertulis memiliki rasa daging sapi panggang atau semacamnya, sementara yang satunya lagi daging ayam. Jadi, ia bingung dengan pilihan apa yang harus ia ambil, ya?

"Uhmm… _Nii-chan , _maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tapi aku bingung dengan rasa apa yang harus kubeli," bocah bernama Naruto pemilik mata biru sapphire itu menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Wajahnya menampakkan raut bingung sekaligus sedih. Cukup sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ia sedih karena telah membuat sang kakak menunggu begitu lama, hanya karena ia tak bisa menentukan pilihannya. "Aku ingin mencoba rasa daging sapi panggang yang baru ini, tapi yang rasa ayam adalah rasa yang sangat kusuka. Aku harus bagaimana, Kak?"

Wajah polosnya itu menatap wajah sang kakak dengan tatapan serius meminta pendapat, tapi hal itu malah membuat sang kakak sedikit terkikih. Ternyata bocah ini memang adik yang paling ia sayangi, yang harus ia lindungi. Sang kakak tidak marah karena sudah dibuat menunggu karena sang adik. Ia menanggapinya dengan wajar.

"Ummm… kalau begitu kenapa Naruto tidak beli dua-duanya? Naruto masih ada sisa uangnya 'kan?" dengan senyuman di wajahnya sang kakak memberi saran. Tapi Naruto malah melemparkan perhatiannya ke kedua benda yang ada di tangannya lagi. Raut wajahnya sekarang terlihat sedih dan tambah bingung. Mungkinkah kalau adiknya ini benar-benar kehabisan uang saku? Tapi, meski tak sebesar yang orang tuanya berikan pada sang kakak, seharusnya uang yang ada pada Naruto cukup sampai satu minggu.

"_Nii-chan__,_ sebenarnya aku sedang ngumpulin uang. Dan jika aku beli dua ramen ini, aku akan menggunakan sebagian uang yang sedang ku kumpulkan," Naruto menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia bingung dengan pilihan yang ia ingin ambil. Wajahnya sempat berbelok ke arah kakaknya untuk sesaat, sebelum kembali menatap kedua benda di tangannya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini wajah bocah itu terlihat lebih yakin dan percaya diri. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan pilihannya. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku akan beli yang baru saja. Ramen yang satunya lagi sudah sering kumakan, dan rasanya enak."

Dengan berat hati, Naruto menyimpan ramen bertuliskan rasa ayam yang ada di tangan kirinya. Mengembalikan makanan itu ke tempatnya semula. Meski rasanya sulit untuk tidak membeli ramen favoritnya, tapi ia harus memilih. Lagi pula, jika ia pulang ke rumah nanti, ia bisa meminta sang ibu untuk membuatkan ramen spesial untuknya. Jadi kedua ramen ini tidak sebanding, seharusnya 'sih seperti itu.

..

..

"Omong-omong, _Nii-chan, _kita akan pergi ke mana? Kapang… gepang… tripang… wuaaa, apalah namanya itu?" tanya Naruto setelah akhirnya dapat membeli ramen yang dilalui oleh perjuangan pikiran yang kuat dalam dirinya. Dan seperti yang disebutkan oleh Naruto, sekarang mereka sekeluarga akan pergi berlibur. Sebenarnya ini bukan liburan yang sudah direncanakan sejak seminggu atau sebulan yang lalu, karena jika mengikuti rencana itu sekarang mereka pasti sedang berlibur di rumah kakeknya. Tapi beruntunglah, sang ayah 3 hari yang lalu mendapat bisnis di luar negeri selama sekitar 5 hari, di kawasan Asia. "Seberapa jauh negara itu dari sini?"

"Hihihi… itu Jepang, Naruto. Kau sudah hampir menguasi bahasanya, tapi masih tidak tahu asal negaranya?" sang kakak terkikih sebentar. Memang, orang tua mereka selalu memberikan tingkat pendidikan yang tinggi pada anak-anaknya. Termasuk dalam hal bahasa. Hampir seminggu empat kali mereka belajar empat bahasa dari negara lain. Dan yang lebih luar biasanya lagi sang kakak yang baru berusia 14 tahun, hampir menguasai setiap bahasa yang diajarkan padanya dengan waktu relatif singkat, sementara sang adik baru bisa menguasai dua bahasa, meski belum lancar. "Kau selalu ingin pergi ke sana, kan, Naruto? Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau lupa dengan negara yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar penjelasan sang kakak. Ramen yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kantong kresek, hampir saja jatuh jika tangannya tak langsung menangkapnya lagi. "M-maksud _Nii-chan_, Jepang yang di sana itu?! Tapi semalam _Kaa-chan_ tidak cerita tentang hal itu! Ahhh menyebalkan, jika tahu gini semalam aku mau mempelajari Bahasa Jepang lebih banyak lagi."

Mereka pun terus berjalan dengan segala hal yang dibicarakan. Tentu saja Naruto yang membuat dan terus melanjutkan perkataannya, karena memang itulah dirinya. Suasana hening membuat dirinya kesal dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

Semakin mereka berjalan, semakin dekat pula mereka dengan tujuan mereka, _airport _pribadi milik keluarga mereka. Sebenarnya jarak antara pintu masuk bandara dan mini market itu hanya berjarak tiga puluh sampai lima puluh meter saja. Hanya tinggal menyebrangi jalan, dan mereka sampai. Sebelumnya perlu diketahui dulu, keluarga yang tinggal di Eropa ini cukup terkenal dengan bisnis, perusahaan, kehebatan ninjanya, atau dalam hal lainnya. Namikaze Minato yang masih terbilang muda, dapat mencapai kesuksesan yang luar biasa di umurnya. Dan saat berada di salah satu bisnis dengan sang ayah di negara yang akan mereka tuju ini, seorang gadis berkeluarga Uzumaki menggaet hatinya. Setelah beberapa bulan pendekatan, akhirnya Minato meminang gadis bernama Kushina itu dan mengajaknya tinggal di tanah kelahirannya.

"_Nii-chan, _Jepang itu tempat kelahiran Ibu, 'kan? Apa di sana juga banyak ninja yang luar biasa hebat seperti Ibu_?_" tanya Naruto setelah memasuki bandara yang hanya dihuni oleh beberapa orang penting dan staf karyawan di sana itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat di mana orang tua mereka sudah menunggu. Dan sekitar 30 menit lagi mereka akan terbang.

"_Nii-chan_ pikir di sana pasti banyak ninja yang hebat, luar biasa seperti Ibu. Bahkan mungkin lebih darinya," sang kakak yang memiliki nama Nagato, ini terlihat sedang memikirkan perkataan adiknya. Ia memang tak pernah pergi ke sana, tapi jika sang ibu sudah sekuat itu, pasti banyak juga ninja hebat di sana.

Tak lama berselang, mereka dapat melihat sepasang manusia dengan beberapa barang bawaan yang cukup banyak. Itulah kedua orang tua anak ini. Seorang ibu yang masih terbilang sangat cantik dengan paras rupawan dan rambut merah panjangnya. Dan di sampingnya berdiri gagah sang suami yang juga masih terlihat sangat tampan di umurnya yang mau menginjak 45 ini. Sungguh tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau dua orang itu adalah orang tua dari 2 anak.

Naruto yang tinggal berjarak sekitar 5 meter dengan kedua orang tuanya, langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya. Meninggalkan sang kakak 2 meter di belakang. Sedangkan dua orang yang sedang duduk nyaman sambil menunggu kedatangan dua anaknya, langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sampai lebih dulu. Sang ibu yang melihat Naruto berjalan menghampirinya, langsung melirik ke arah barang yang dibawa oleh tangan mungil Naruto. Hanya satu cup ramen dan satu botol jus jeruk. Haha… bagaimana pun juga dia anaknya.

"Naruto, kau pergi selama 30 menit dan hanya mendapat dua hal seperti itu?" sang Ibu memastikan isi dari kantong kresek yang dibawa oleh Naruto. "Kalau hanya ramen, di pesawat nanti ada banyak, Naruto."

"Tapi, Ibu, yang di toko itu berbeda! Dan cuma ada di toko itu saja!" Naruto memberikan alasan lainnya mengapa ia berlama-lama dan tetap ingin membeli ramen yang tersedia di seberang jalan. Ramen ya ramen, Naruto. Apalagi ini adalah ramen instan, hampir tak beda jauh dengan ramen instan yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap. Kapal akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi." Ucap sang ayah dengan tenang. Daripada mengulur waktu lebih banyak lagi karena hal sepele lebih baik mereka berangkat sekarang. Jika mereka datang lebih awal ke sana, mereka juga bisa melakukan sesuatu sebelum hari-H, seperti istirahat atau semacamnya.

Mereka pun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kepala keluarga. Masing-masing membawa barang mereka sendiri, termasuk Naruto yang membawa koper berukuran cukup besar miliknya. Bahkan hampir sama dengan ukuran badannya. Tapi untunglah ia cukup kuat untuk membawa barang enteng seperti itu.

Pesawat akan berangkat sekitar 10 menit kemudian. Jadi meski ini adalah pesawat pribadi, mereka tak bisa memutuskan kapan pun mereka akan pergi 'kan? Bagaimana pun juga, seseorang tak pernah bisa membeli dunia seberapa kaya pun ia.

…

..

.

Setelah sekitar 5 jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah bandara milik kerabat Minato. Naruto yang sebelumya terlihat aktif, sekarang terlihat cukup kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang tersebut. Sesekali ia menguap lebar. Yah, wajar saja. Sejak di perjalan di pesawat tadi, ia tidak mau berhenti bergerak dan terus berjalan ke sana-kemari. Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang lebih memilih untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dengan membaca sebuah buku, sang ayah yang sibuk mengurusi beberapa dokumen, atau seperti sang ibu yang memilih tidur. Meski sesekali mereka harus bangun dan meneriaki putra bungsunya karena terlalu sembrono itu.

Tapi meski capek dan ngantuk berat, Naruto menolak untuk digendong oleh sang ayah. Tentu saja, umurnya sudah tiga belas tahun dan itu akan sangat memalukan jika dilakukan di depan umum. Entahlah apakah itu hanya lelucon sang ayah atau apa, Naruto tetap tak menginginkannya dan memilih untuk berjalan menggunakan kakinya sendiri.

Setelah mereka keluar dari pintu keluar bandara, sebuah mobil limosin berwarna hitam megah sudah disiapkan untuk perjalanan mereka selanjutnya dan seorang sopir berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas yang langsung membawa barang mereka ke dalam mobil. Mereka sekeluarga lantas memasuki mobil tersebut dengan tenang, meski Naruto terkesan ceroboh dan heboh, ia dididik untuk mempunyai sopan santun yang baik.

"_Tou-chan, _kenapa kita tidak jalan kaki saja? Sekalian melihat-lihat kota ini?" Naruto yang semula ngantuk seperti zombie berjalan, seperti tersentak arus listrik, ia kembali bangun dan sibuk memperhatikan setiap sisi kota yang cukup ramai itu. Mulai dari gedung-gedung, pepohonan dan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sana. "Uhmm… di Jepang ternyata lebih banyak ninja daripada di Britania. Mereka bisa mengendalikan _chakra_nya dengan baik pula."

Mata biru sapphire Naruto hampir tak berhenti berkedip ketika melihat keluar jendela mobil. Orang-orang di luar sana hanya berjalan-jalan biasa, tapi Naruto dapat merasakan berapa kekuatan yang dimiliki orang-orang di sana, yang di dominasi oleh ninja ketiban orang biasa. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak melakukan apa yang ninja bisa lakukan, seperti lompat dari atap gedung satu ke atap lainnya. Mungkin karena sebuah peraturan yang dibuat pemerintah?

"Ibu_, _apakah peraturan di berbagai negara itu berbeda-beda?" Naruto memalingkan perhatiannya ke arah sang ibu yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Dan salah satu peraturan di Jepang ini, kalau tidak berubah, para ninja tidak boleh sembarangan menggunakan kekuatan _ninjutsu _mereka. Atau kalian akan ditangkap di sel tahan khusus," wanita cantik berambut merah itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, mencoba untuk menerawang. Lalu kembali menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan serius dan sedikit mengancam. "Jadi kau tak boleh asal menggunakan kekuatanmu di sini, mengerti, Naruto?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Ibu_,_" Naruto pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke kota yang luar biasa ramai ini. Pemandangan kota yang ingin ia datangi ini ternyata cukup mirip dengan apa yang ditulis dalam buku.

Perjalanan mereka terbilang cukup singkat. Jarak antara bandara dan rumah sementara mereka yang sudah disiapkan hanya sekitar 10 kilometer dan karena jalur yang diambil lancar-lancar saja, semakin mempercepat tibanya mereka di tempat tujuan. Hal itu terbukti dengan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, mereka sudah sampai di rumah yang cukup megah untuk ditinggali selama kurang lebih lima hari ini.

…

..

.

"Selamat datang, Namikaze-san,"

Tepat ketika keluarga Uzumaki keluar dari mobil limosin hitam itu, sebuah keluarga lain sudah siap untuk menyambutnya di depan rumah besar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal sementara mereka. Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam panjang menjadi orang terdepan yang menyapa mereka. Sementara di belakangnya terdapat beberapa orang dewasa lain yang salah satunya menggendong seorang anak balita. Oh ya, dan ada seorang gadis kecil seumuran Naruto berambut indigo pendek yang bersembunyi dibalik badan besar sang ayah.

Minato selaku kepala keluarga membalas sapaan hangat yang diberikan oleh kepala keluarga di hadapannya ini dengan Kushina mendampinginya. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan santai di samping sang kakak. Mata biru sapphire bocah ini melihat-lihat lingkungan sekitar sejenak dan orang-orang yang ada di hadapan mereka. Entah hanya perasaanya saja atau apa, tapi ia merasakan hal yang tak baik pada orang yang kini sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya. Aura menakutkan atau semacamnya.

"_Nii-chan_…" tangan mungil Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkram ujung baju milik sang kakak dengan cukup keras. Sementara matanya terus memperhatikan dengan detail setiap orang di sana. Tidak ada siratan takut atau semacamnya di mata biru sapphire Naruto, melainkan sebuah tatapan waspada dan serius.

Nagato sang kakak yang merasakan tarikan di pakian yang ia kenakan lantas menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mata ungu beriak miliknya melihat kalau adiknya ini sedikit terganggu dengan orang-orang di hadapan mereka ini. Yah, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga merasakan hal aneh dari orang-orang di depannya ini, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja yang terlalu di lebih-lebihkan. Meski ada baiknya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Naru…"

Belum sempat sang kakak mengeluarkan perkataannya, mulutnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika pegangan tangan di ujung bajunya mulai melemah. Wajah adiknya yang semula terlihat tegang mulai normal kembali. Nagato pun tak merasakan kecemasan seperti sebelumnya di Naruto. Kepala Naruto yang sedari tadi tak bergerak memperhatikan setiap orang secara bergantian, sekarang malah diam lurus ke depan.

'Dia menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, ya?' batin Nagato saat mata ungu beriak miliknya mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Apa yang membuat adik kesayangannya ini sampai tak mengedipkan beberapa saat dan melupakan kecemasannya tadi, ternyata sosok wanita manis seumuran dengan Naruto yang malu-malu bersembunyi di balik badan ayahnya.

Untuk sejenak, Naruto merasakan hal berbeda dalam diri gadis kecil itu. Aura yang dimilikinya tak sama dengan orang-orang dewasa di sekelilingnya. Malah mungkin sebaliknya. Saat Naruto dipenuhi rasa cemas dan terus memperhatikan setiap orang di sana, tanpa sengaja ia menatap wajah sang gadis. Dan seketika itu juga ia melupakan rasa cemasnya. Bahkan mungkin ia akan lupa, pernah merasa cemas seperti tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hyuuga-_san, _lebih baik kita membicarakan ini lebih lanjut di dalam rumah," suara khas milik Minato membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. 2 kepala keluarga yang semula sibuk berbicara ringan, mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Di pimpin oleh Minato yang masih terus berbincang dengan pria berambut panjang itu meski saat berjalan masuk. Sedangkan anggota keluarga kedua pihak mengikuti di belakang.

"Uhmm_, Nii-chan, _apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh _Tou-chan?_" tanya Naruto ketika mereka semua memasuki ruang tamu. Naruto dan sang kakak diam di ambang pintu, sementara sang ayah dan ibu terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga pria berambut panjang di sana. Perbincangan itu sebenarnya bukan pembicaraan yang serius, terlihat dengan beberapa tawa dan senyum yang sesekali menghiasi wajah orang-orang di sana. Tapi Naruto dan sang kakak memilih untuk tidak ikut campur ke sana. Jika pun mereka ikut bergabung, hanya sang kakak yang mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Entahlah, Naruto. Mungkin itu urusan mereka yang kita masih belum boleh tahu, Naruto," balas sang kakak ramah sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya liburan mereka saat ini harus menunggu beberapa hari setelah urusan ayah mereka selesai. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, mereka bisa saja menghibur diri mereka sendiri. Mengisi waktu luang dengan bermain, berkeliling kota ini atau semacamnya. Meski izin yang mereka harus dapatkan dari sang Ibu cukup sulit. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke toilet dulu. Naruto bisa pergi main atau berkeliling sekitar rumah, jika bosan."

Nagato pun melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat semula. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memilih untuk memperhatikan apa yang sedang orang-orang itu bicarakan dari luar pintu ini. Sebenarnya hanya beberapa detik lagi saja, sebelum ia memilih untuk pergi berkeliling rumah yang cukup besar ini. Orang seperti Naruto mana mungkin betah disuruh diam tanpa melakukan apa pun. Apalagi memperhatikan pembicaraan orang lain yang bahkan ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

Dengan santai dan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di belakang kepalanya, Naruto memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan. Rumah yang besar dengan beberapa ruangan yang cukup banyak juga. Ada sekitar 5 kamar tidur di sini, satu dapur dan beberapa ruangan lainnya. Meski tak sebesar rumahnya di Britania sana, ini cukup luas untuk dijadikan tempat bermain kejar-kejaran dirinya. Ditambah lagi dengan kamar yang banyak. Ia ingin tahu apakah sang ibu akan mengizinkannya untuk pindah kamar setiap malam?

'Ahh… di sini sepi. Tak ada orang yang bisa diajak bermain! _Nii-chan_ pergi ke mana lagi? Kalau Cuma ke toilet 'kan harusnya gak lama,' batin Naruto kesal.

Merasa tak ada yang bisa dimainkan di dalam rumah ini, Naruto berjalan keluar. Berharap ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik yang bisa ia dapatkan di luar sana. Setidaknya mungkin ia bisa menikmati udara segar di siang hari dibarengi oleh teriknya matahari.

Tepat ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar rumah, pemandangan yang sangat sering ia lihat langsung menyapa penglihatannya. Jalan yang digunakan untuk kendaraan sampai di rumah ini yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat taman dengan rumput hijau pendek yang terurus dengan baik. Jujur, meski menyukai taman – karena sering dipakainya bermain— ia terkadang bosan dengan taman yang terlalu indah. Kenapa tidak sekali-kali warna rumput itu diganti menjadi warna merah atau mungkin hitam seperti yang ada di film-film animasi yang sering ia tonton. Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya di tempat ini tak akan ada benda yang pecah meski ia berlarian ke sana-kemari.

"Bosan... apa yang harus kulakukan, ya?" Naruto berjalan-jalan di atas rumput taman itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-sini. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik, meski yang ia temui hanya rumput, beberapa jenis bunga dan satu pohon yang cukup besar. Itu dia, pohon besar itu sepertinya bisa dijadikan tempat beristirahat yang cukup nyaman.

Naruto lantas mengarahkan pandangannya pada pohon besar itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia yang sebelumnya berdiri sekitar 100 meter dari pohon itu kini sudah berada di atas dahan yang cukup kuat di pohon itu. Kecepatan yang dimiliki keluarga Naruto memang terbilang luar biasa. Bahkan secara alami, tanpa pelatihan khusus seorang berdarah Namikaze bisa menyaingi kecepatan tembakan pistol atau semacamnya, jika orang itu benar-benar membutuhkan kecepatan itu.

'Sekarang apa? Tidur? Tapi aku belum mengantuk!' sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, entah mengapa Naruto seringkali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin itu cara dirinya untuk menghiraukan rasa bosan yang menderanya. "Ah benar! Lebih baik aku melatih untuk mengendalikan _Rasengan_! Dan sepertinya di atas pohon bisa menambah tingkat kesulitan karena harus menyeimbangkan diri, mungkin?"

Bocah pirang itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke bawah. Dari dahan tempat ia duduk sampai ke bawah memiliki jarak kira-kira 4 meter. Jika saat melatih _Jutsu_ yang masuk kelas S itu ia terjatuh, pasti rasanya akan cukup menyakitkan. Bila beruntung mungkin beberapa tulang patah. Cukup mengerikan.

"Mungkin berlatih di tempat yang normal lebih baik," Naruto yang tak mau mengambil resiko jatuh dan kehilangan beberapa tulang karena ulah bodoh, memilih mengurungkan niatnya untuk melatih _jutsu _miliknya di atas pohon.

Naruto kembali menyandarkan badannya di batang pohon. Mungkin bersabar adalah salah satu syarat untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat. Dan itu adalah hal yang sulit untuknya. Bahkan saat ia dilatih oleh sang kakak untuk melatih sebuah _jutsu, _ia selalu tak sabar dan selalu ingin langsung ke cara utama tanpa memikirkan prosesnya lebih dalam. Atau saat mereka latih tanding, kurang dari satu menit, Naruto dengan sembrono menyerang sang kakak yang malah langsung membuatnya kalah dalam satu pukulan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus melatih kesabaran dirinya.

"Lebih baik cari _Nii-chan_, ah! Bosen kalau gini terus," Naruto hendak untuk turun dari pohon besar itu dan mencari sang kakak. Tapi baru saja ia menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke bawah, mata biru sapphirenya sudah menangkap sosok gadis seumuran dengannya sedang berdiri di tengah taman. Wajahnya terlihat seperti kebingunan atau semacamnya. Mungkinkah ia tersesat? Di tempat seperti ini? Mana mungkin?! Ia pasti sedang bingung mencari orang lain yang bisa diajaknya bermain bersama.

Naruto yang melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo yang mengenakan kimono berwarna lavender, langsung menghampiri gadis itu. Jarak antara pohon dan sang gadis yang terbilang dekat, membuat Naruto tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di sana.

Sekarang ia sudah berada di belakang tubuh sang gadis. Sementara wanita berambut indigo itu terlihat masih belum menyadari kemunculan Naruto dan masih terlihat bingung. Naruto sengaja diam dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sang gadis yang menurutnya lucu itu. Wajah bingung dan sedikit terlihat panik dengan wajah yang tak mau diam, cukup membuat Naruto tertarik padanya.

Bocah ini mencoba agar ia tak terlihat oleh sang gadis dengan mengikuti setiap gerakan tubuh wanita itu. Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan, ia lantas pergi sisi kiri, atau sebaliknya. Terus seperti itu sampai ia sudah merasa puas. Sebenarnya ini tidak terbilang sebuah kejahilan atau apa, karena gadis itu sendiri tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto dan apa yang dilakukan padanya tidak terlalu mengganggu gadis itu. Mungkin ini salah satu _hobby _baru Naruto, meski baru kali ini ia melakukannya.

"Hai!"

Suara khas Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat gadis polos di hadapan bocah itu terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat gadis itu membalikan badannya pada Naruto dengan mimik muka sedikit takut, kaget, bingung dan terlihat… ingin menangis?

Gawat, apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan sudah melukai perasaan gadis ini? Tapi ia benar-benar tidak niat melakukan hal itu, atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak berniat untuk membuat sang gadis menangis. Kalau untuk mengagetkannya sih, sebenarnya sempat terlintas di benak bocah pirang ini.

"U-uwee! A-ap-apa ada yang salah? Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto panik melihat objek yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan itu mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua sudut lavendernya. Apakah salam yang dilakukannya pada gadis ini terdengar begitu menakutkan? Mengagetkan dan tidak benar? Jika gadis manis itu sampai menangis gini, Naruto pasti berpikir kalau yang ia lakukan itu benar salah. Dan jika sang ibu tahu, ia sudah siap untuk diceramahi. "M-maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu dan bermain bersamamu, J-jadi jangan menangis, ya?"

Naruto yang ribut sendiri membuat gadis yang terlihat akan menangis, malah terkikih kecil. Membuat Naruto menjadi lebih bingung dan terheran-heran. Ia datang menyapa gadis ini dari belakang, dan gadis itu kaget. Sekarang ia meminta maaf, gadis itu malah tertawa? Mungkinkah apabila ia pura-pura mati, gadis itu akan memberinya tepuk tangan?

Mengabaikan wajah terheran Naruto, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah gadis manis itu. Naruto yang sempat bingung, mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan gadis ini. Sudahlah, lagi pula saat gadis ini tersenyum itu jauh lebih baik daripada wajah yang Naruto lihat pertama kali tadi. Dan entah mengapa, ketika Naruto melihat wajah sang gadis yang dihiasi air mata membuat dada Naruto sedikit sesak. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru ia rasakan.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi kau menangis?" merasakan kalau sang gadis sudah sedikit tenang, Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu dan sulit menemukannya?"

"_Ano…_ s-sebenarnya aku lupa di mana pintu masuk rumah ini, j-jadi…" gadis itu tertunduk malu. Sementara Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Apa mungkin kupingnya sedang bermasalah? Gadis ini tersesat? Di halaman rumah seperti ini?! Melihat dari rumah yang besar dan luas ini sih, memang mungkin saja, tapi bukankah ia tadi datang lebih awal dari keluarganya? "M-maaf_… _t-ta-tapi bisakah kau bantu aku menunjukan pintunya?"

Sumpah! Naruto tidak percaya kalau gadis ini benar-benar tidak tahu di mana pintu rumah ini berada. Bukankah setidaknya ia bisa menelusuri setiap halaman atau mengelilingnya? Pintu rumah ini cukup besar. Tapi Naruto harus mengingat kalau setiap manusia itu berbeda-beda. Beda sifat, kesenangan, ketakutan dan berbagai macam hal lainnya.

"Hmmm… baiklah kalau kau benar-benar tak tahu di mana tempatnya," Naruto menyipitkan matanya sedikit. Mungkin saja gadis ini sedang membodohinya dan sebenarnya dalam hati ia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi jika benar begitu, Naruto pun tak begitu peduli. "Ayo, mungkin ayahmu yang berambut panjang itu sedang mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang."

Dengan cengiran khas, Naruto akhirnya menuntun sang gadis menuju pintu masuk rumah itu. Meski masih setengah tak percaya kalau ada orang yang bisa tersesat di lingkungan rumah. Sementara itu sang gadis senang ada orang yang bisa menuntunnya, langsung berjalan mengikuti setiap langkah Naruto. Dan entah mengapa, wajahnya tiba-tiba sedikit bersemu merah dengan jantung yang berdebar, setiap kali ia punggung pria yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya itu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu akan hal itu, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal semacamnya ini.

"Umm… boleh kutahu namamu?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Langkahnya diperlambat, menyeimbangi gerakan sang gadis yang terlihat sedikit kesulitan dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Naruto pernah melihat pakaian seperti itu. jika ia ingat-ingat, itu ada di salah satu buku yang diberikan sang ibu padanya saat berumur 9 tahun. Dan kalau tidak salah, pakaian itu bernama Kimono atau semacamnya. Meski terlihat sangat rumit, Naruto ingin mencoba memakainya sekali. Memotret dirinya lalu memamerkannya pada pelayan pribadinya-yang kini tak ikut- dengan dada dibusungkan. Haha! meski ia yakin jawaban yang akan diberikan padanya adalah 'itu terlihat bagus denganmu, Naruto' atau secamnya.

Gadis berambut indigo pendek yang diberikan pertanyaan oleh Naruto itu malah menatap balik mata sapphire Naruto. Untuk beberapa detik tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Entah mereka sudah janjian untuk melakukan hal ini atau tidak. Mulai dari sang gadis yang pertama mulai, sampai kegiatan bertatap-tatap. Keduanya terdiam bersama. Sampai, saat kedua wajah itu saling berpalingan ke arah yang berlawanan. Bersamaan lagi. Apakah mereka sudah terhubung atau semacamnya? Atau mereka menggunakan alat komunikasi yang super kecil dan diam-diam berbicara satu sama lain? Tidak mungkin. Meski pun mereka mempunyai alat seperti itu, mereka tak akan menggunakannya saat mengobrol.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku malah menatapmu tak jelas," balas sang gadis dengan wajah yang dipalingkan ke sebelah kiri dan beberapa rona yang menghiasi wajahnya. Perasaan ini muncul lagi. Jantungnya kembali berdebar dan wajahnya terasa panas. Umurnya masih tiga belas tahun, dan hal ini sudah terjadi padanya— pada mereka? Wajar sih, "N-namaku, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Tak apa, Hinata! Aku juga yang salah karena tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu, hehehe…" Naruto membalas perkataan Hinata dengan wajah celingukan. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakang yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sebuah gerakan yang hampir selalu digunakan oleh orang yang tertangkap basah, salah tingkah atau semacamnya. "Oh ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Hening beberapa detik. Memangnya apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan saat ini? Sekali lagi, mereka hanya 10 tahun. Apa yang dapat mereka pikirkan di umur sedini itu? Mungkin untuk Naruto bisa menjadi, 'Ramen terenak di jepang itu apa, ya?' atau 'Aku harus mampu menguasai _jutsu_ yang hebat' seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya wajah bocah ini tak menunjukkan hal demikian. Ia bukan terlihat sedang mengkhayalkan makanan atau apa, tapi sedang mencoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Hinata! Sejak dilahirkan kau sudah di Jepang 'kan?" keheningan yang melanda dua anak itu seketika sirna ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak sambil melompat ke arah Hinata. Wajah bocah berambut pirang yang terlihat penuh harapan itu sedikit membuat Hinata terkejut dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa kau tahu jenis ramen yang paling enak di sekitar sini? Bisakah kau ajak aku ke tempatnya? Apa itu Jauh?"

Hinata terlihat memikirkan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Ramen paling enak sekitar sini, ya? JANGAN BERCANDA! Seorang gadis putri dari keluarga Hyuuga, sebuah keluarga yang royal dan selalu memilih yang terbaik untuk anak dan keluarga. Mana mungkin gadis ini tahu tentang ramen terenak di daerah sekitar sini? Yah… meski ia pernah dengar kabar kalau ramen di daerah sini memang terkenal cukup enak dan murah. Hanya kabar angin tanpa pernah membuktikannya.

"T-tapi… aku jarang datang dan makan ramen di daerah sini, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata membalas dengan nada lembut khas dirinya. Mata lavender besar miliknya terlihat menyesal dan tak untuk berbagai alasan tak berani menatap langsung mata biru sapphire Naruto yang masih berharap. "Aku dengar ramen di sini enak-enak—tunggu dulu, Naruto-_kun_, kau suka ramen? Aku dengar dari _otou-sama_ kau dan keluargamu datang dari Eropa sana 'kan? Apa di sana juga ada penjual ramen?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata! Aku sangat suka ramen! Tapi di sana tak terlalu banyak penjual ramen, menyebalkan. _Kaa-chan _yang suka membuatkanku ramen, Hinata! Masakannya sangat enak, _lho_!"

Naruto menarik kembali badannya. Wajahnya terlihat menjadi lebih ceria ketika membicarakan soal ramen, makanan yang ternyata sangat disukainya. Hinata dan Naruto merasa mereka bisa akrab satu sama lain. Padahal belum satu jam mereka berkenalan. Mungkin karena keduanya jarang bermain bersama anak sebaya mereka. Jadi, saat mereka menemukan orang tersebut entah mengapa perasaan mereka terasa begitu senang.

"Oh, dan tadi kau bilang ramen di sekitar sini enak, 'kan? Kalau begitu bisakah kau antar—"

"Hinata! Cepat kemari, kita pulang!"

Perkataan Naruto serta keriangannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria tua yang berada sekitar 50 meter dari jarak mereka berdiri sekarang, memanggil gadis berambut indigo itu. Dua pasang mata bocah itu pun menatap pria tua tersebut.

Kekecewaan tampak di wajah Naruto. Padahal ia baru saja akan mendapatkan hal yang sangat ia inginkan, tapi sepertinya sekarang ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jika pria itu datang dengan maksud membawa Hinata pulang, berarti kebersamaan mereka hari ini berakhir. Hanya beberapa menit saja mereka bersama dan sudah ada yang memisahkannya? Ayolah, mereka baru saja bersenang-senang bersama. Tapi tak apalah, Naruto pun mengerti tentang itu dan ia juga tak terlalu egois atau bodoh. Masih ada hari esok.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mengantarku ke kedai ramen yang paling enak di sekitar sini, ya?" setelah cemberut menatap kesal kedatangan pria yang menjemput Hinata, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu dengan wajah cerianya lagi. "Kau harus pastikan itu adalah ramen yang enak!"

Hinata kembali tertegun. Bukankah ia sudah katakan ia jarang makan ramen di sekitar sini? Apalagi langsung di kedainya. Memang jarak rumahnya dan tempat tinggal sementara keluarga Uzumaki ini tak terlalu jauh, jadi seharusnya ini masih berada dalam lingkungannya. Dan ia saat berpergian di sekitar sini, ia sering melihat beberapa kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari tempat ini. Jadi, mungkin dapat ia usahakan.

"Um! A-aku akan coba mencari yang terenak, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata tepat sebelum ia berjalan ke arah pria tua yang ada beberapa meter di hadapan mereka. Senyum terus mengembang di wajah gadis kecil ini. Entah mengapa Hinata merasakan sebuah kesenangan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah ini rasanya bermain dengan seorang pria? Atau karena hal lain? Entahlah, yang penting ia merasa bahagia saat bersama Naruto, walau baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau janji, ya? Hinata?"

…

..

.

_**TBC**_

.

..

…

**a/n : **_Gomen! _Masih nambahin aja multichap-nya! Tapi ini yang terakhir deh, maksudnya sebelum yang lainnya dilanjutin lebih jauh—mungkin— XD Yosh! Mohon maaf dengan pertemuan yang kurang baik dan terlalu dipakasakan itu, kepala diriku gak diadaptasikan untuk hal-hal luar biasa dalam pertemuan, hehehe… dan nantinya mungkin akan lebih fokus ke satu fict, jadi mungkin bakal telat nih apdetnya.

Oke, semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang _Readers-san!_ Kritik, komentar dan apa pun di terima!

…

**.**.

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n : **_Uhmmmm… gimana, ya? Udah gak ada lagi yang bisa diriku katakan. Chap ini juga masih prolog. Nyeritain sebelum masalahnya terjadi atau semacamnya. Diriku juga bingung juga sih, tapi ini yang ada di kepala ini! Jadi beginilah! Lalu—#plakk# Wokeh, semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang _Readers-san!_

_**Warning : **_OOC, OC, AU. Masih dalam Prolog, alur cepat.

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

Selamat membaca, _Readers-san!_

…

_.._

_._

Setelah pertemuan di hari itu, Naruto, seorang anak berusia 13 tahunan mulai dekat dengan gadis berambut indigo berkeluarga Hyuuga itu. Setiap keluarga Naruto mengunjungi Hyuuga atau sebaliknya, kedua bocah ini langsung memisahkan diri untuk bermain bersama. Kadang pula mereka memperlihatkan keahlian khusus yang dimiliki oleh mereka masing-masing. Hinata tentu saja memperlihatkan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga dalam penglihatannya. Meski masih belum sempurna, hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto cemberut iri.

Setiap momen yang mereka nikmati bersama, semakin menambah keakraban dua anak yang mulai menginjak remaja ini. Hinata yang awalnya memiliki rasa malu yang cukup tinggi, akhirnya mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Naruto. Gadis cantik ini sudah tidak lagi gugup atau canggung dengan Naruto, meski rona merah khas dirinya masih sering muncul ketika ia mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Janji tentang Hinata yang akan mengajak Naruto ke kedai ramen sekitar, sayangnya tak dapat terkabulkan. Karena tepat sehari setelah hari pertama mereka bertemu, Hinata mencoba untuk meminta izin pada sang ayah, namun langsung ditolaknya. Pria itu bukan tak ingin memberikan sang anak makanan yang banyak tersedia di negeri tempat mereka tinggal ini, hanya saja yang ia masalahkan adalah tentang situasi dan kondisi tempat mereka makan. Dan yah… karena Hinata tak memberikan alasan kenapa Hinata ingin ramen secara tiba-tiba itu, saat makan malam sang ayah langsung menyiapkan ramen spesial untuk Hinata.

Hinata pun merasa sangat amat bersalah pada Naruto karena tak dapat menepati janjinya. Puluhan kali gadis ini meminta maaf pada Naruto, meski sebenarnya pria itu tak sedikit pun marah padanya. Hinata sudah menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi, dan Naruto dapat mengerti.

Dan di hari keempat ini, seperti biasa mereka langsung memisahkan diri untuk pergi ke tempat lain setelah sang orang tua memulai pembicaraan yang masih belum terlalu dikenal oleh anak seusia mereka pada umumnya.

Kebetulan, hari ini kedua keluarga itu mengadakan bisnis di kediaman Hyuuga, tempat Hinata tinggal. Rumah yang besar dengan taman luas. Seperti rumah orang-orang kalangan atas lainnya. Rumah ini lebih mewah dan lebih megah dari rumah sementara keluarga Naruto di Jepang ini. Yah, sebenarnya wajar, mengingat kalau itu hanya sebuah rumah sementara mereka. Jika dibandingkan dengan rumah asli mereka di sana, mungkin luas, megah, mewah, dan beberapa aspek lainnya sama. Atau malah mungkin keluarga Naruto lebih unggul dari Hyuuga.

"_Ne,_ Hinata. Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" lelaki berambut pirang ini meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kening, mencoba untuk mencari ide atau semacamnya. Di hadapannya kini ada sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedang terduduk di atas rumput yang sama dengan rumput yang diduduki Naruto. Keduanya berpikir. "Hmmm… apa kita main _Truth or Dare _lagi saja? Tapi kita sudah melakukan itu 3 kali, jadi mungkin… apa ya…?"

Mereka kembali berpikir lagi, setelah beberapa detik yang lalu Hinata mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Setiap hari yang mereka lakukan memang hanya bermain bersama. Sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, bukan? Mulai dari _game _kartu, tebak menebak gambar atau semacamnya, petak umpet, atau jenis seperti _Truth or dare _yang disebutkan Naruto sebelumnya. Untuk permainan terakhir itu, mereka sudah melakukannya sebanyak 3 kali selama 3 hari belakangan ini. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Bahkan mungkin lebih dalam dari orang lain yang dekat dengan mereka.

Baik Naruto mau pun Hinata masih mencoba untuk mencari permainan selanjutnya yang bisa mereka mainkan. Namun entah karena otak yang tidak mau merespon atau memang kehabisan permainan yang dapat mereka mainkan, Naruto tiba-tiba menyerah berpikir lalu membaringkan badannya di atas rumput secara telentang, dengan kepala menghadap langit yang tertutup oleh dedaunan dari pohon yang dijadikan tempat berteduh mereka. Hinata hanya bisa menatap pria itu bingung. Ia menggeserkan badannya ke dekat Naruto sambil menatap wajah pria itu dengan posisi duduknya sekarang ini.

"Sepertinya tak ada permainan asyik lainnya lagi yang dapat kita mainkan, Hinata. Jika aku membawa peralatan ninjaku, mungkin kita bisa berlomba menggunakan _Shuriken_. Ahh… kenapa _Kaa-chan _melarangku, sih?" Naruto menggerutu tak jelas dengan mata tertutup dan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau menggunakan benda-benda seperti itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan di negara ini, bahkan walau hanya untuk mainan. Jadi, ia mengatakannya hanya karena bosan saja. Mungkin. "Oh ya, Hinata. Tadi malam _Tou-chan_ bilang kalau besok—atau mungkin sore nanti, kami akan pulang ke Inggris,"

Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di hadapan Hinata. Mata biru sapphire lelaki ini menatap cerah ke arah mata lavender Hinata yang terlihat memancarkan tatapan heran dan tak percaya. Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya pada Hinata. Meski di luar Naruto terlihat heboh dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan, untuk beberapa urusan yang serius, pria dapat berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik karena darah sang ayah yang menurun padanya.

Perasaan sedih karena harus berpisah memang ada pada Naruto, namun hal itu dapat ia atasi dengan mudah. Pasalnya ini hanya sebuah perjalanan saja. Bukan berarti mereka tak akan bertemu lagi atau malahan sampai memutus hubungan. Meski dengan tempat dan negara yang berbeda mereka masih dapat berhubungan dengan ponsel atau surat-menyurat, kan? Yahh… tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengatasi semua perasaan tersebut.

"Tapi, kenapa, Naruto-_kun?_ Apa bisnis ayahmu dan ayahku sudah selesai?" Hinata pun mencoba untuk menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Sama seperti Naruto, ia bisa mengerti kapan harus serius dan kapan harus bercanda. Ia juga sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Naruto dan keluarganya hanya akan tinggal kurang lebih lima hari di tempat kelahiran Hinata ini. Jadi, seharusnya ia bisa sedikit menekan perasaan sedih akan perpisahan yang masih tersisa beberapa jam lagi ini.

"Hmmm… ya, mungkin begitu. Aku tak pernah mendengarkan tentang apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, jadi saat _Tou-chan _bilang seperti itu, mungkin bisnisnya sudah selesai."

Naruto terdiam, begitu pun Hinata. Naruto mengarahkan wajahnya ke langit dan memperhatikan setiap kapas putih besar yang melayang di atas sana dengan seksama, sementara Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menatap rumput hijau yang mereka duduki. Keduanya tumbuh di keluarga yang baik. Sifat kekanak-kanakan yang berlebihan tak pernah diterapkan di keluarga mereka. Mereka di didik untuk bisa tegas, sabar, tenang, bila sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah. Namun sepertinya, karena mereka belum matang dan ini bukan merupakan sebuah masalah, mereka akan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing. Padahal perpisahannya pun belum di lakuakan 'kan? Kenapa mereka sudah murung seperti ini?

"Baikah kalau begitu, Hinata, mungkin permainan ini—"

…

..

.

Siang ini, entah kenapa langit yang semula biru cerah, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi abu-abu kehitaman. Hangatnya sinar mentari tak lagi terasa di setiap makhluk yang hidup di bawah kondisi ini. Hanya udara dingin yang dapat mereka rasakan.

Ramalan cuaca tadi pagi mengatakan kalau hari ini seharusnya cerah. Tak ada sedikit pun yang mengatakan kalau pada siang hari cuaca akan tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi sangat mendung seperti ini. Hanya tinggal tunggu beberapa saat lagi sebelum langit menumpahkan guyuran airnya untuk memberikan berkah lain dalam udara dingin ini. Semoga itu benar-benar menjadi berkah, bukannya bencana seperti badai.

Melihat cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti sekarang ini, beberapa orang langsung merapatkan pakaian hangat yang mereka kenakan. Langkah mereka pun dipercepat, tak mau berlama-lama di bawah suhu dan udara yang dingin seperti sekarang. Jika memang hari itu mereka tak memiliki bisnis atau sebuah rencana yang memang harus diselesaikan, sekarang ini orang-orang itu pasti sedang duduk diam menikmati kehangatan rumah bersama keluarga, atau sambil menonton acara tv.

Dan seperti itulah. Hanya karena bisnis atau sebuah urusan mereka mau tak mau harus berada di bawah udara dingin ini. Termasuk lelaki berumur 13 tahunan berambut pirang ini. Karena sebuah urusan ia harus berlarian di tengah udara dingin ini. Kakinya tak berhenti bergerak. Tak akan, sampai urusannya ini selesai.

Mata biru sapphirenya menatap tajam ke segala arah. Melirik setiap sudut kota, berusaha mencari sosok gadis berambut indigo pendek. Ya, inilah urusan yang ia miliki. Masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Tepat ketika mereka sedang berada di taman itu, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul lalu menculik gadis bernama Hinata itu. Gerakannya cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk Naruto sampai ia tak bisa menggapainya.

Setelah itu, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berusaha untuk mengejarnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Tanpa memberitahu orang tuanya mau pun orang tua Hinata. Sosok berjubah hitam yang membawa Hinata pun tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Naruto. Ia datang seperti sebuah bayangan, lalu pergi membawa Hinata begitu saja. Jika Naruto telat beberapa detik, mungkin saat ia menoleh ia akan beranggapan kalau Hinata tiba-tiba pergi atau ditelan bumi.

'Tch! Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa mereka memasuki kediaman Hyuuga tanpa kusadari?! _Kuso_! Mungkinkah ia selalu memperhatikan kami sejak hari-hari sebelumnya? Bangsat!' Naruto masih terus berlari di jalanan sepi tersebut. Sekarang mungkin ia tersesat, tapi siapa peduli. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah keselamatan Hinata dan juga kebodohannya yang menyebabkan ini terjadi.

Naruto berhenti di tengah jalan kosong dengan kepala yang menengadah ke atas. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau balau ini. Bagaimana bisa orang itu membawa Hinata dengan kecepatan yang cukup mengesankan? Mungkinkah ia seorang _ninja_ yang cukup hebat? Jika begitu seharusnya ia bilang pada orang tuanya 'kan? Argh! Sekarang bukan waktunya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Merasa kalau berjalan di jalanan tidak menghasilkan, pria berambut pirang ini mulai melompat ke atas bangunan atau pun pohon untuk memperluas dan mempercepat daya geraknya. Wajahnya masih terus menampakkan ekspresi serius, atau lebih tepatnya marah, dengan tatapan yang menelusuri setiap jalan yang ia lalui. Mulai dari pojok ruangan, atap gedung, semak-semak, dahan pohon, sampai sesekali ke langit. Yahh… entah karena memang ia selalu melatih indra penglihatannya atau memang faktor alami, di saat-saat seperti ini indra penglihatannya beberapa kali lebih baik dari biasanya.

Naruto semakin jauh dari rumahnya atau dari kediaman Hyuuga. Entah disadari atau tidak, ia sudah berlarian mencari Hinata sebanyak lebih dari 5 kilometer. Jarak yang cukup jauh untuk ditempuh dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

Daerah perkotaan sudah ia lewati sebanyak hampir 3 kali, namun hasilnya masih nihil. Ia bahkan sempat menyusuri hutan lebat yang tempatnya bahkan tak ia ketahui. Ia bingung, kesal, marah, takut, cemas, dan ragu. Bagaimana jika sosok itu melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata? Bagaimana jika ia menyakitinya?

Naruto masih terus berlari, sampai pada sebuah daerah ia dapat merasakan sebuah _chakra _yang cukup besar dan terletak tak jauh dari letaknya berada. Mungkin beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini. Bisa jadi mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon atau di dalam sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai yang terletak beberapa puluh meter dari jaraknya sekarang.

_**JDUARKKK! DUGGG! SLASSHH!**_

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui dengan pasti posisi musuhnya, langsung menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu muncul di belakang musuh yang ternyata 4 orang itu. Mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon. Entah bodoh, tak tahu menau soal taktik, atau memang ingin menangtang Naruto secara langsung, orang-orang itu berkumpul di tempat yang sama sehingga Naruto mudah untuk menghajar tiga diantaranya. Dan yahh… karena mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon, tubuh mereka akan langsung membentur salah satu tumbuhan besar itu dengan keras ketika Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk menghajar mereka.

"Kau mengikuti kami, bocah? Cukup mengesan—Uwohhh… tatapan yang sangat menakutkan," pria berjubah hitam yang masih belum dapat Naruto hajar mencoba untuk membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Tapi apa yang dikatakan pria itu tak sepenuhnya hanya untuk memanas-manasi Naruto. Setidaknya pada kalimat terakhir, pria itu jujur soal tatapan Naruto yang sangat menakutkan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Mungkin nyalinya ciut begitu saja? "Aku pikir kau hanya anak ingusan yang hanya bisa memohon pada orang tuamu untuk— UWAKKH!"

Tak peduli dengan pria berjubah yang sedang berbicara, tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang beberapa mili detik, lalu kembali muncul di hadapan pria itu sambil memukul telak bagian ulu hatinya. Yah, meski benar-benar tepat pada sasaran, Naruto sengaja mengurangi tenaganya agar pria itu bisa tetap sadar dan membuka mulut yang sudah ingin Naruto sobek itu.

"Di mana Hinata?" mata Naruto menatap tajam ke wajah sosok yang kini sedang merintih kesakitan di bawah kakinya. Tatapan Naruto pun lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Mata biru sapphire yang biasanya menghiasi bocah ini, kini telah berganti menjadi warna merah darah, dengan pupil vertikal mirip seperti rubah atau kucing. Garis tipis di kedua pipinya pun menebal seiring munculnya aura kemerah-merahan di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Pria yang baru saja terkena pukulan telak Naruto itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan sambil tersenyum miris. Ia tak menyangka kalau bocah yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan menuju remaja ini bisa mengalahkannya dengan begitu mudah. Ia juga tak menyangka kalau rencananya tidak bereaksi pada bocah seusia Naruto ini. Ahhh… mungkin jika masih memiliki umur Ia harus berlatih lebih banyak untuk menjadi seorang penjahat yang lebih baik. Mungkin mencari seorang teroris atau semacamnya?

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, pria itu berusaha untuk menunjuk sebuah arah yang berada di belakang Naruto. Bocah pirang ini menoleh ke belakang dan mencoba untuk mencari tempat yang berusaha di tunjuk oleh pria ini.

"Aku mengikat pacarmu itu di sebuah tiang di lantai atas, jika memang bisa coba saja pergi…" setelah mengatakan kalimatnya, pria itu menurunkan tangannya dengan wajah yang menengadah ke langit. Dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, Naruto – kemungkinan besar—percaya pada pria ini dan menganggap kalau pria ini sudah kapok dan berusaha untuk memberitahu Naruto yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia salah. Untuk seorang penjahat sepertinya, meski sudah dikalahkan atau hancur, selama napas masih bisa dihembuskan, mereka akan melakukan kejahatan sampai akhir.

Naruto menolehkan sejenak wajahnya ke wajah pria yang masih terkulai dengan sangat pucatnya. Naruto tidak merasa simpati sedikit pun padanya. Tatapannya masih sangat tajam dan dingin. Ketimbang merasa simpati, ia merasa kesal, atau mungkin benci pada pria ini.

Setelah beberapa detik mencoba untuk memastikan apakah yang dikatakan pria itu benar, dengan cara membaca raut muka wajah pria ini, Naruto akhirnya menghilang dari sana ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh sang penculik.

"Ahh… bocah. Sebenarnya aku suka dengan tatapanmu tadi… tapi," pria itu mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu di balik jubahnya dengan posisi badan yang masih terkulai di tanah. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Seolah melihat pantulan dirinya dalam Naruto, pria ini bisa membaca sedikit aura yang ada pada Naruto. Bocah itu masih polos. Sedikit saja terteteskan oleh sebuah tinta hitam, itu akan menyebar dan sulit untuk dihilangkan. "Lebih baik kau mati dengan temanmu itu."

Di tangan pria itu kini terdapat sebuah benda dengan tombol kecil di bagian tengahnya. Senyum di wajah pria ini masih belum hilang, sampai ibu jarinya menekan tombol tersebut yang menyebabkan terjadinya sebuah ledakan dengan suara yang cukup besar dari arah bangunan tua di mana Hinata disandera. Pada awalnya pria ini memang tak berencana untuk menyerahkan sanderanya dengan begitu mudah. Paling tidak jika ia mati, ada dua bocah polos yang akan ikut bersamanya.

…

..

.

Hujan deras mengguyur beberapa bagian bumi dengan sangat ganasnya. Angin bertiup sangat kencang dengan petir yang sesekali datang menghiasi cuaca seperti ini. Masyarakat setempat yang sedang berada dalam perjalanan—kuhususnya pejalan kaki—mencoba untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Hujan yang tak sesuai ramalan cuaca hari ini, jujur, sangat membuat mereka kerepotan.

Berada sekitar 5 kilometer dari daerah kota, tepatnya di daerah sekitar hutan yang juga sedang diguyur hujan deras, seorang bocah pirang sedang berjalan menjauh dari sebuah gedung hancur, dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang akibat salah satu kakinya tertusuk beberapa pecahan tembok atau semacamnya. Rambut pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajah bagian atasnya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa terus fokus pada jalan yang ia tuju dan terus mempererat tubuh wanita mungil yang ada di pelukannya kini.

Naruto, entah dengan cara apa dan bagaimana bisa sampai di tempat Hinata berada tepat ketika beberapa bom di ledakan. Saat itu Hinata sedang ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Dengan badan yang diikat di sebuah tiang besar, ia tak dapat bergerak banyak. Ditambah lagi dengan tali yang dilapisi oleh _jutsu_ tertentu yang membuatnya tak bisa putus walau Hinata mencoba untuk memotongnya dengan beberapa _chakra _yang coba ia aliri lewat tubuh mungilnya.

Gadis berambut indigo pendek ini putus asa. Apalagi saat ia mendengar suara-suara bom yang meledak di lantai bawah. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia coba bendung karena ketakutan, kini meleleh sederas mungkin. Tubuhnya pun melemas. Jika karena tak diikat oleh tali yang sangat kuat ini, mungkin sekarang ia sedang terkulai lemas di lantai.

Namun saat ketakutannya mencapai puncak, saat tempat yang ia gunakan untuk berpijak ini mulai goyah, seorang pria pirang muncul dihadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, dengan entah _jutsu_ seperti apa yang ia gunakan, tali yang mengikat tubuh gadis indigo itu lepas seperti tali biasa yang dipotong oleh gunting. Gadis itu senang. Benar-benar senang saat sosok itu muncul, tapi…

…ledakan yang mulai menjalar ke lantai di mana mereka berpijak, menyebabkan bagian atap bangunan ini runtuh. Beberapa batu pecahan akibat ledakan itu sebenarnya dapat dihancurkan oleh pria pirang itu dengan mudah, bila ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Namun entah karena tubuhnya yang masih belum mampu menguasai dan belum cukup kuat untuk menampung kekuatan besar tersembunyi di dalamnya, pria ini lengah dan menyebabkan beberapa pecahan batu besar jatuh ke arah sang gadis.

Meski harus dengan cara memaksakan diri, pria pirang ini mencoba untuk menghancurkan bongkahan-bongkahan batu besar yang jatuh ke arah gadis di depannya ini. Dan itu berhasil. Sungguh. Bongkahan-bongkahan batu besar itu hancur oleh aura jingga ke-merah-merahan yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Benda besar itu hancur menjadi pasir. Tapi, meski begitu, sayang sekali ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng di mana sang pangeran dapat menyelamatkan sang putri dengan cara yang mudah.

Salah satu bom yang disimpan di atap jatuh, lalu meledak saat berada di sekeliling bongkahan batu besar lainnya. Efek dari ledakan itu tentu saja menyebabkan bongkahan batu yang ada di sekelilingnya meledak dan tercerai ke segala arah dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Dan inilah perbedaan antara cerita dan dunia yang mereka huni. Beberapa pecahan batu berujung tajam yang melesat akibat ledakan bom itu mengenai tubuh Naruto. Bagian kaki kanan dan bahu. Batu lainnya pun sukses menghantam kepala bocah pirang ini akibat tubuhnya yang melemah dan tak bisa menghindarinya.

"Na… ru…to…_kun_?" gadis yang kini berada dalam pangkuan pria pirang itu hanya bisa menggumamkan nama pria itu dengan mata yang masih membulat sempurna, syok. Ia memang sudah selamat akibat ledakan itu. Karena Naruto. Tapi karenanya pula, ia terluka seperti sekarang ini. Tubuh gadis ini masih bergetar. "Maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_. Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, aku—"

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" wajahnya yang semula ditutupi oleh rambut pirang itu menatap ke arah Hinata dengan senyum cerah dan hangat khasnya. Tak ada raut muka yang menunjukkan kalau ia sedang kesakitan. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Pria ini malah mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata dan membuat gadis ini nyaman, senyaman mungkin. "Terima kasih _Kami-sama_, aku tidak terlambat. Hehe…"

Hinata hanya bisa menatap wajah pria itu dengan tatapan dan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tentu saja takut. Sangat ketakutan kalau ia akan tewas bersama dengan robohnya gedung itu. Tapi setelah ia selamat, diselamatkan oleh Naruto yang membuatnya terluka seperti sekarang ini, ia merasa bersalah, sedih, cemas, dan rasa ketakutan yang lebih.

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Air mata yang dilapisi oleh air hujan terus mengaliri pipi berkulit putihnya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan. Permintaan maaf-nya yang keluar dari mulutnya tak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan padanya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Hinata mencengkram pakaian Naruto yang ternodai oleh warna merah darah tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir denganku, Hinata. Hmmm… mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya, tapi di dalam tubuhku ini ada monster rubah berekor sembilan. Sejak aku kecil ia selalu ada di sana. Ia pun kadang selalu mengajakku bicara saat aku bosan, dia bilang namanya Kurama. Tapi yang membuatku kesal, apa yang ia bicarakan selalu tentang hal-hal berbau kekuatan dan hal aneh lainnya yang tak ku mengerti. Karena aku sedang bosan, mau tak mau aku mendengarkannya saja."

Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana. Perlahan tapi pasti mereka mulai keluar dari sekitar hutan dan mulai memasuki daerah perkotaan. Pria pirang ini pun berbicara seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menceritakan sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur pada sang anak. Setiap tutur katanya begitu nyaman di dengar di kuping Hinata. Meski ia masih tak bisa melemparkan fakta tentang keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Dan kau tahu tidak, Hinata? Setiap tubuhku terluka, kekuatannya selalu menyembuhkanku, lho. Dia ada dalam tubuhku, jadi jika tubuhku hancur dia akan hancur juga. Begitu katanya. Ah! Lihat luka di bahu dan kakiku sudah membaik, 'kan?"

Naruto terus bercerita tentang sosok yang tak diketahui oleh Hinata. Dan benar, juga. Luka akibat batu runcing di bangunan itu bisa sembuh dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan bekas luka. Kaki dan bahunya sudah dapat digerakkan seperti biasa lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangis Hinata mulai berhenti meski pun hujan ini tetap deras mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua.

Sambil terus bercerita, Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia sebenarnya baru pertama kali datang ke daerah ini, tapi setidaknya ia dapat mengingat jalur mana yang ia ambil waktu pertama kali ke tempat ini, sehingga ia tak mungkin untuk tersesat. Hinata pun perlahan mulai nyaman dengan cerita Naruto. Matanya yang semula terlihat tegang, mulai menenang. Badannya pun mulai terasa melemas, sebelum akhirnya kedua mata lavender itu menutup dalam dekapan lelaki berumur 13 tahunan ini.

"Hmmm… isitirahatlah, Hinata. Kejadian tadi pasti sangat membuatmu lelah—Uhuukkk! Tchh… tubuhku benar-benar belum kuat untuk menampung semua ini, sial," di tengah kegiatan berlarinya, Naruto berhenti di sebuah atap gedung untuk mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuhnya. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya yang langsung ia hapus. Badannya pun mulai terasa sedikit berat.

Tapi ia mengabaikan semua itu. Ia harus lebih fokus untuk mengantar Hinata kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat, sebelum ia bisa beristirahat dan memikirkan cara lainnya lagi untuk mengontrol dirinya ini. Ahhh… dan jika bisa, ia ingin agar orang tuanya tak mengetahui semua kejadian ini. Mungkin nanti ia akan masuk menyusup ke kamar Hinata, lalu pulang ke rumah selagi orang tuanya masih berbisnis dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Naruto-_kun_… aku mohon… jangan pergi…" Hinata bergumam dalam tidurnya. Mimik wajahnya pun terlihat tak terlalu mengenakan. Tangan mungilnya secara tak sadar mencengkram pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto. Mungkinkah ia sedang mimpi buruk?

Naruto yang melihat itu berhenti sejenak lalu memperhatikan wajah manis Hinata yang kini terlelap. Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikan oleh Hinata sampai membuat gadis ini memasang mimik wajah seperti itu. Entahlah. Naruto bukan ninja spesialis membaca pikiran atau pernah belajar melakukannya.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Hinata sambil melanjutkan perjalanan, membuat tubuh kecil itu hangat dalam derasnya hujan ini. Meski sebenarnya tak mungkin karena tubuh Naruto yang juga dingin. Namun ada alasan lain yang membuat gadis ini nyaman, hangat, dan bahagia berada dalam dekapan Naruto. Mimik wajah Hinata mulai membaik. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Terima…kasih, Naruto…_kun_…"

Saat ini, mungkin yang mereka rasakan adalah ketenangan. Berada di sisi satu sama lain membuat pikiran dan jiwa mereka tenang. Hubungan yang baru berjalin beberapa hari ini sudah cukup kuat untuk menghubungkan satu sama lain.

Namun sayang, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan macam apa yang akan menimpa dua orang ini. Mereka mungkin sudah tahu kalau sebentar lagi akan berpisah. Terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu. Namun itu adalah awal dari segalanya.

…

..

.

Malam harinya, di kediaman Hyuuga.

Seorang gadis berambut biru pendek yang semula sedang terbaring dengan nyenyaknya, mulai mengerutkan kening. Mata lavender yang semula tertutup oleh suatu hal, mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan keindahannya.

Awalnya ia hanya bisa terheran-heran dengan situasi dan kondisi yang sedang ia alami. Pikirannya masih memproses tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum kesadarannya hilang, dan tempat apa yang sedang ia huni ini. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling. Mulai dari pintu kamar sampai jendela yang ada tak jauh dari tempat tidur berwarna lavender yang kini ia gunakan.

'Di kamarku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?' dengan pikiran yang masih berupa pecahan-pecahan ingatan, ia mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Mengapa ia bisa berbaring di tempat tidurnya sekarang? Dan kenapa baju yang ia kenakan tak basah, padahal di luar sedang hujan deras? Ingatannya perlahan mulai terkumpul menjadi satu.

'N-Naruto-_kun_! Di-di mana dia? N-Naruto-_kun_—'

_**CEKLEKKK…**_

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya yang dibuka membuat pikiran ini teralihkan pada objek tersebut. Perlahan benda itu semakin membuka lebar. Terus melebar sampai terlihatlah sosok pria berambut panjang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"_Otou-sama?_"

"Hinata, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pria berbadan tegak itu datang menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di ujung ranjang Hinata sambil memegangi dahi putri sulungnya itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, di mana? Apa Naruto-_kun_ dan keluarganya sudah kembali ke negaranya?" Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang ayah. Ketimbang kondisinya sekarang ini, Hinata jauh lebih khawatir tentang Naruto. Meski pun pria itu—entah berbohong atau tidak—dapat menyembuhkan dirinya dengan sendiri karena kekuatan khusus, Hinata tetap saja khawatir. Wajah Hinata menatap wajah sang ayah yang mencoba untuk menatap wajah sang ayah yang kini terlihat dipalingkan. "_Otou-sama?_"

Pria ini diam sejenak. Sekitar 3 detik ia menolehkan wajahnya ke wajah buah hatinya ini sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Jika apa yang akan ia katakan malah membuat putri sulungnya ini terluka, mungkin lebih baik ia melihatnya secara langsung. Memang, tak ada hal yang mendukung hal tersebut. Bisa saja dengan cara seperti itu, ia akan lebih terluka. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

Ayah Hinata bernama Hiashi itu berjalan menjauh dari Hinata, lalu berhenti tepat di ambang pintu sambil menatap Hinata dari sudut matanya. Hujan yang masih sangat deras menjadi suara latar dalam keheningan antara anak dan sang ayah ini.

"Ya, mereka sudah kembali," sebuah senyum hangat terukir di wajah Hiashi. Pria ini sebenarnya sangat jarang tersenyum. Jangankan pada orang lain atau rekan kerjanya, pada keluarganya saja akan terlihat sangat langka. Dan sekarang ia tersenyum pada Hinata tanpa alasan jelas? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, yang hanya dapat ditutupi oleh senyum palsu. Klise dan berlebihan, mungkin. "Turunlah, Hinata. Makan malam sudah siap."

…

..

.

Keadaan di kediaman Hyuuga saat makan malam pun terasa sama seperti biasa. Seharusnya. Makanan yang mereka santap adalah makanan kelas atas yang sudah terjamin rasa, manfaat, dan kesehatannya. Tak ada yang salah pula dengan anggota keluarga mereka saat itu. Ada sang ayah, Hinata dan sang adik. Mereka sudah terbiasa seperti ini sejak kematian sang ibu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Namun ada yang berbeda dengan suasana makan mereka sekarang ini. Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka, keluarga ini tak pergi ke mana pun. Tak seperti biasanya di mana setelah makan, sang ayah akan langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengurus beberapa surat penting atau semacamnya. Hinata hanya bisa duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk lemas. Matanya terlihat mati. Permata lavender itu kosong, tak diisi oleh sedikit pun cahaya di dalamnya.

Sang ayah pun hanya bisa diam menatap putri sulungnya. Bagaimana pun juga Hinata begini karena apa yang telah ia katakan tadi.

"Itu kecelakaan, Hinata. Naruto dan keluarganya…"

"Naruto-_kun_… Na…ru…"

_**Kabar terkini, sebuah kapal pribadi milik keluarga Namikaze meledak saat beberapa ratus meter akan mendarat di bandara. Ledakan yang sangat besar itu menyebabkan bangkai pesawat hangus menjadi arang. Penyebab masih belum diketahui pasti, tapi dapat diperkirakan kalau tak ada yang selamat dalam kejadian tersebut. Meski pun jasad korban masih belum ada yang ditemukan.**_

Hinata hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah tv berukuran 45" yang terletak beberapa meter dari meja makan. Apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Hinata sebelumnya benar. Pesawat yang digunakan oleh Naruto dan keluarganya meledak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hinata tak mau mendengar apalagi mempercayai berita semacam ini. Air mata yang sedari tadi keluar dari kedua iris kosongnya, kini semakin deras mengucur membasahi kedua pipi merahnya.

Gadis berambut indigo pendek ini hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus menatap televisi yang dinyalakan oleh Hanabi sang adik, beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang ayah yang juga ada di sana hanya bisa menundukkan kepala ketika mendengar berita yang masih tak dapat ia percaya ini menimpa rekan bisnisnya. Mereka padahal baru saja selesai berbisnis sore tadi. Tak mungkin 'kan karena sebuah kecerobohan kapal mereka meledak begitu saja? Ayolah, mereka bukan keluarga bodoh.

_**Dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan pula, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan dahsyat di kediaman Namikaze dan menghanguskan setiap hal yang ada di sana. Ledakan yang diperkirakan berasal dari bom jenis baru dengan daya ledak tinggi dari gabungan dengan beberapa jutsu itu meledak sebanyak lebih dari 5 kali, membuat setiap bangunan di sana hangus terbakar. Puluhan pemadam kebakaran dan **_**FSP**_**, sekarang sedang berusaha untuk memadamkan api. Kejadian tersebut terjadi… blablablabla…**_

Hinata langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Entah karena masih merasa bersalah akibat kejadian siang tadi atau apa, Hinata merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Berita mengatakan kalau tak ada yang selamat. Tapi Hinata tak bisa menerima berita itu. Ia tak mau. Siang tadi Naruto menyelamatkan nyawanya, lalu sebagai gantinya malam ini, Naruto kehilangan nyawanya? Hinata bingung dan kacau. Jika ini adalah mimpi, ia akan mencubit sekeras yang ia bisa agar dapat terbangun.

Seminggu berlalu. Berita itu sempat menjadi berita hangat yang banyak dibicarakan oleh masyarakat dunia selama beberapa hari, namun pada pada hari berikutnya berita itu menghilang entah ke mana. Polisi dan beberapa ninja khusus masih mencoba untuk menyelidiki kasus ini lebih dalam, meski dalam waktu seminggu ini mereka masih tak menemukan apa pun kecuali bangkai kapal dan bangka rumah yang sudah hampir berubah menjadi abu.

Satu minggu pula Hinata menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Nafsu makannya hilang bersamaan dengan ketakutannya pada darah. Entah apa penyebab dari semua ini, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh orang luar seperti sang ayah dan keluarga lainnya. Hinata sebenarnya beraktivitas seperti biasa. Pergi ke sekolah dan yang lainnya. Kadang ia terlihat seperti Hinata biasanya, kadang pula terlihat seperti orang yang sudah tak memiliki harapan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.

Dan seperti itulah ini semua dimulai. Kehancuran clan Namikaze yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan misterius. Apakah ini murni merupakan faktor dari dalam? Atau ada faktor luar lainnya? Bagaimana mungkin juga para petugas tak dapat menemukan barang bukti atau semacamnya di lokasi kejadian? Yahh… di dunia ini terdapat banyak hal, yang beberapa, lebih baik tak diketahui. Entah dalam hal baik atau dalam hal buruk lainnya.

…

..

.

_**TBC**_

…

**..**

**.**

**a/n : *FSP : **Federation of State Protection, semacam polisi gabungan antara orang normal yang mempunyai kemampuan lebih dalam bidang bela diri, senjata, atau semacamnya, sama ninja-ninja kelas atas. (organisasi yang diriku buat—entar mungkin ada yang lain lagi— maaf soal namanya yang aneh dan ngaco)

Yosh! Ini dia, akhir dari prolog yang diriku persingkat =3= hmmm… mungkin bagian akhirnya rada membingungkan dan errr… gaje? Maaf deh kalau ada yang kurang paham, silakan tanya saya di PM atau surat elektronik atau sms atau pesan atau apalah#plakk#

Dan ummm… sebenarnya diriku niat mau hiatus dulu(ada beberapa hal yang menghalangiku buat nulis) tapi itu NIATNYA, pada kenyataannya karena gak ada kerjaan, diriku coba nulis lagi#ada niat tapi gak dilaksanain#digampar _Readers-san_# Jadi maaf juga jika cara penulisanku malah jadi rada membingunkan begini, sudah beberapa hari gak nulis jadi rada canggung dan bingung sendiri. Wokeh akhiri saja tong kosong yang terus saja berbunyi ini,

Semoga dapat menghibur waktu luang _Readers-san!_

…

..

.


End file.
